That Conversation About Knocking
by enjolraller
Summary: Merlin walks in on Arthur getting himself off, and doesn't know what to do. It sparks an awkward boundaries conversation. Based on the line from Episode Seven: "Merlin, Remember that conversation we had about knocking?" (Merthur, cursing) 2/2 completed.
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note: This is for Savanah, who is gr9. Clocks can exist because of the science of Pendulums. PENDULUMS! Yay science. Anyway, this is based off of the line in Episode Seven, "_**The Gates of Avalon**_", "You remember our conversation about knocking, Merlin?"  
_**

**_ Enjoy, guys._**

The clock tower struck nine as Merlin stared out the window, yawning. The loud clanging of the church bell ringing made a slight vibration in his forgotten tea, nine little ripples in the drink. He sauntered over to his bed, pulling a red shirt over his head, his blue scarf following. It was too warm for a coat, but he threw his on anyway.

"Bye!" he shouted after himself, waving at Gaius, who was working, before springing out of the door. He was gonna be late again, and he wouldn't have that. He didn't want to have to clean the stables again, he **hated** cleaning the stables. He gave up haste however about half way across the distance, resigning to his stable mucking fate. As he reached Arthur's chambers, he noticed the doors were shut, which was odd, but he figured the prince was still asleep and needed a wake up call.

* * *

Arthur awoke with a groan, glancing at the grandfather clock that had been passed down to him. "Eight fifty..." he muttered, shutting his eyes again. His dream from the night flash through his head. Cool skin upon his own, travelling hands, deep kisses. He shuddered in pleasure thinking about it, which brought two things to his attention. First, that his dream was about Merlin. _**His servant.**_He would deal with that later... it wasn't an idea he entirely opposed. He was pretty sure he could get the attractive boy to do whatever he pleased, which could definitely be interesting. That thought made more of a point of his second problem.

The crown-prince was _**extremely** _aroused. He scrubbed his hand down his face. It **would** be the morning he had woken up late. He could take a cold bath, but Merlin was late and in his current physical condition, he certainly wasn't gonna fetch it. So he'd have to take the matter into his own hands. Literally. He leaned against his headboard, and slipped his hand into the waist of his sleep clothes. He touched himself in even long strokes, letting out a low moan. Arthur thought about his dream and Merlin. Merlin's body, Merlin's hands, Merlin's _**mouth.**_Before he knew it, he was about to go over the edge, his head against the headboard, his servant's name escaping his lips in a low sigh before he could shut himself up. "ahhh... Merlin." he moaned. Arthur glanced at the door as he heard it open. "Ye- Oh! ahh- I'll- umm. Goodbye!" He stared at Merlin wide-eyed as the door slammed. He was petrified, and couldn't believe himself.

* * *

"ahhh... Merlin" Merlin walked in and heard his own name, he glanced over at the bed, "Ye- Oh! ahh- I'll- umm. Goodbye!" He slammed the door and sprinted down the hall. "_**Oh my god...**_"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: ahhhh not quality. I threw this together while watching a film about Tepco Industrial Plant and listening to Fall Out Boy. Judge me all you want to, I can write a lot better. C: Enjoy! Once again, For Savanah.**_

"ahhh... Merlin" Merlin walked in and heard his own name, he glanced over at the bed, "Ye- Oh! ahh- I'll- umm. Goodbye!" He slammed the door and sprinted down the hall. "_**Oh my god...**_" He quickly sprinted out into the hallway, shutting Arthur's door behind him. He wasn't paying attention to anything, and crashed into Lady Morgana.

"Oh!" Merlin bent down immediately, picking up what Morgana dropped. "Sorry, My Lady." he said, handing it to her.

"It's fine. Are you okay, Merlin?" she asked, looking at the young wizard, who was red in the face and wideyed, in some sort of distress. He seemed to be physically okay, which she was glad about, but he looked like he just saw a ghost.

"Oh yeah, totally fine. Good in every way! No problem here! Bye!" he attempted to walk around her but she stopped him, holding out her forearm.

"Merlin." She looked at him, wanting to get the truth out of him. If glares could kill, Merlin'd be dead on the floor. "Come with me." he nodded and they walked in silence. He could hear the feint sound of Arthur trying to dress himself, tripping over his pants, and cursing loudly. When they reached her chambers, Morgana invited him to sit. He accepted graciously and awkwardly sat down. "Now what's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"No big deal. Just Arthur stuff. I'm not upset or anything." He was telling the truth, he wasn't upset at all. he was just ridiculously confused and there were too many thoughts running through his mind. _Was he really thinking about me? Why me? Not like I haven't thought about him that way, and my **god **was that impressiv- No! Not the point. _He shook the thought from his mind.

"Merlin!"

"Fine! It's just that maybeiwalkedinonArthurgettin goffandhewasmoaningmynameand idon'tknowwhattodo" he blurted out in one breath. Morgana bust out laughing, choking on her tea slightly.

"What?" she shouted, and the two started cracking up, Morgana laughing harder then Merlin, who was still kind of traumatized and confused about the whole situation. They stopped laughing almost immediately when they heard a rap on the door.

"Morgana?" Asked Arthur from the doorway. "May I borrow Merlin?" It wasn't so much a question, but he didn't want to command Merlin directly. He didn't dare make eye contact with him. She nodded and Merlin followed, chuckling slightly as Morgana gave him a look. They entered Arthur's chambers, and Merlin sat at the dining table. The two sat in silence for a good seven minutes before Arthur broke the silence. "You know there's this thing called **_knocking._ **Most civilized members of society do it."

"I apologize, Sire." Merlin was more relaxed at this point, knowing he'd just have to deal with it. Knowing Arthur, he'd avoid the subject entirely and things would boil over fairly quickly. "It was my fault."

"The hell it was." Arthur smirked and winked at him, and rolled his shoulders, taking a sip of the water he'd poured himself. Merlin chuckled, laughing quietly. He couldn't believe Arthur sometimes. It just then hit him that maybe he didn't _**want** _to boil over quickly, but relationship options could be explored later. He was probably just tired, and didn't need sidethoughts to bother him all day. "Now the stables need cleaning, my boots need shined, I need my armor polished and I need to be **in my armor by nightfall**, and _**my sheets need cleaned."**_

Merlin looked up at Arthur, one eyebrow raised, and Arthur shrugged, smoothing his hair and leaving the room. Merlin rolled his eyes and went to work, tidying the room, his mind consumed with thoughts of Arthur as he cleaned...


End file.
